


One Message to Change Your Life Forever

by Kisleth



Series: A Signal Bridges the Way From Me to You [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s email and Clint's phone chime as Clint sets down the tray. They look at each other and both try to talk at once.</p><p>“Clint, no matter what—”</p><p>“Phil, I’ve been thinking—”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Message to Change Your Life Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> I really like giving this series as gifts to whomever freaks out in my favorite way in the comments. Comment and you could be next ;D
> 
> Beta'd by my darling BonitaBreezy

Clint shares debriefing material with Phil even if he isn’t part of the mission. He’s high enough clearance for it, of course. Clint would never break the rules like that. He rather likes his job (even if sometimes he wonders if he might be getting too old for it), he would never do anything to jeopardize his position in SHIELD.

The current file before him is about how the villain du jour had broken into the “Data” Bank in HQ to steal genetic samples of SHIELD’s agents. It’s common practice to keep a few eggs or sperm from all active agents in case of grave injury in the line of duty. Someone who could no longer bear children could find a surrogate, or in case of death, a spouse could still have their child. After Captain America had thawed out, he’d even donated.

_Theory is they wanted Cap’s mini-soldiers on ice. Make super babies or whatever. They were also working on age acceleration so they’d have their little SHIELD progeny army ready to go in half the time._

Ever since the mission, their text messages had been almost completely business. It’s mostly Clint’s fault because when Phil asked if he wanted to be a dad, he’d freaked out. He hasn’t been able to bring up the topic, even at home. Luckily, he has the best husband ever, and he isn’t pushing. At least not yet. There is no picture with Phil’s reply.

_So, what? If the baby didn’t show any super serum signs they were just shoved to the side for a while? They stole so many samples and there were other compounds like the one you liberated. We have three more teams going out. Mother count is nearing 300._

Phil’s response makes him cringe. Who could do this sort of thing? Clint isn’t sure he wants to find out. He rubs the side of his face and stands up from the conference room table. He’d come here for some privacy and now he just needs… he needs to be with Phil. He swings by the caf and grabs two coffees, two sandwiches, and a slice of pie to share. He takes a picture and sends it with a question mark.

The return picture is one of Phil’s couch.

_I could use a break, come on up._

Clint’s mind drifts as he heads up to Phil’s office. There is a long list of whose samples had been taken and who knows if they were made into babies or not. Phil’s was taken, as was Natasha’s and Maria’s. Jasper wasn’t. Steve hadn’t either. Clint’s had. He doesn’t know what scares him more, the prospect that he might have a kid he’ll never know about, or one he will. A large amount of the mothers want to actually keep their babies and most don’t care who the ‘donations’ were from.

The ones SHIELD are most worried about are those whose mothers died during birth or transport. Their agents have a right to know before they try to put them up for adoption. Results would be emailed after everyone was found so those who didn’t have any offspring to sprung on them could relax.

Phil’s email and Clint's phone chime as Clint sets down the tray. They look at each other and both try to talk at once.

“Clint, no matter what—”

“Phil, I’ve been thinking—”

They both stop and their laughter is a bit awkward and stilted. Clint gestures for Phil to go first.

“Clint, no matter what, I love you. If one of us happens to have a kid, then we’ll discuss what we’ll do together.”

“Phil, I’ve been thinking about maybe retiring a little bit.”

“A little bit of thinking? Or a little bit retiring?” Phil asks, reaching out to take Clint’s hand.

“The latter.” Clint squeezes Phil’s fingers. “I’m going to be fifty next year and parts of me hurt when the weather changes. Long hours in a nest are more murderous than usual.I don’t know when these things, and others, will mess me up and I don’t want to find out in the field. I’ll stick with the Avengers but… maybe it’s time to stop going out in the field.”

“And do what?”

“I was thinking of taking on more baby agent classes.” Clint relaxes a bit when Phil nods thoughtfully and pulls him closer. He stands between Phil’s feet and leans back against the desk. “And, if I’m only teaching classes and Avengering, and if you take more of your work home… we could…” He flounders and hopes that Phil knows what he means.

“Yeah, we could. Even if the tests are negative, there are plenty who are going to be up for an adoption.”

“So…” Clint nudges his knee against Phil. “Dads?”

Phil nods, giving Clint a small but brilliant smile. “Dads. Let’s open the emails on three.”

Clint watches the cursor hover over Phil’s email and then brings up the application on his StarkPhone. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

_Click._


End file.
